Crash
by Lizinthecity
Summary: a secret marriage, a tragedy, and a whole new set of interns. Can McCouple survive? MerDer, and Maddison, just because I can.
1. Prologue

**Crash**

Author: x3Lizinthecity

Disclaimer: If I owned GA, Mark and Addison would make out as often as Meredith and Derek. Obviously, I do not own Grey's.

Summary: A secret marriage, a tragedy, and a whole new set of interns. Can McCouple survive? MerDer, and Maddison, just because I can.

Setting: Slight future. Post-Addek divorce, Meredith and Derek rekindled their romance and six months later, got married. This is, they did this without anyone knowing except, of course, for those people that they told. duh. Soon after, Mark and Addison were married. Now, the interns are almost done with their residency and one of them has agreed to take on her own interns.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the day, they work. Wedding rings are slipped on to thin gold chains and tucked under shirts. While at work, they are the picture of professional, referring to each other as 'Dr. Shepherd' and 'Dr. Grey'. She fights the urge to tell people that that's not her name anymore. They eat at different table and only touch when passing scalpels to one another. And then when the day is over, they get into their separate cars and drive.

Once they get home, however, it's a different story. Lips crash, wedding rings are unhooked and put back on the fingers they belong on. They slip back to 'Meredith' and 'Derek'. They sit next to each other and have long discussions. They can't stop touching.

It kills them to go on like this and it takes all their self control not to give themselves away. But they both agreed to this. And so they are silent. For now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, so I had this story posted, but I for got the prologue and the timing was messed up. So here's the original prologue; I should be posting the first and second chapters either tonight or tomorrow. Sorry about the mix up. Review please!


	2. Chapter 1

**Crash**

Author: x3Lizinthecity

Disclaimer: If I owned GA, Mark and Addison would make out as often as Meredith and Derek. Obviously, I do not own Grey's.

Summary: A secret marriage, a tragedy, and a whole new set of interns. Can McCouple survive? MerDer, and Maddison, just because I can.

Setting: Slight future. Post-Addek divorce, Meredith and Derek rekindled their romance and six months later, got married. This is, they did this without anyone knowing except, of course, for those people that they told. duh. Soon after, Mark and Addison were married. Now, the interns are almost done with their residency and one of them has agreed to take on her own interns.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh. My. God. Look at him. He's so…dreamy," fawned Rebecca Casley, called Becca, as she stared across the cafeteria. She sighed, letting her thick brown hair fall across her shoulders.

"Tell me about it," agreed Elise Manning, reaching for her sandwich. Mitchell Browning came up from behind them and sat down next to Becca.

"Which one, Sloane or Shepherd?"

"Both of them. Ooh, together!" Elise exclaimed, perking up. Mitchell just laughed and said "I hate to burst your bubbles, but Sloane's married." Immediately, both girls' faces fell.

"He is?" asked Becca dejectedly.

"Um, he's sitting next to his wife. I'm surprised you didn't know that. We've only been here a week and I've seen them making out about a dozen times."

"Who is she?"

"Addison Montgomery-Sloane, neonatal. Used to be married to Shepherd, actually."

"Lucky bitch," Elise grumbled. Mitchell just laughed and pulled one of Elise's golden curls as he stood up. "Learn to listen, ladies. Now, I've gotta go. Grey's got me on her neuro case. Either of you seen Alexis?" he asked, referring to the fourth intern.

"Summers? No, why?"

"We made a deal. She gets the CT, I get the MRI."

"Well, you'd better find her."

"Gee, thanks for the advice." With that, Mitchell jogged off, leaving Becca and Elise to their gazing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, that's in for now. At least, until I decide how much I like this story. I've got the next couple chapters written out, so the next part should be up soon. Next time, we see how our favorite ex-intern is doing. Fun, no? Mmkay. Review, please!


	3. Chapter 2

**Crash**

Author: x3Lizinthecity

Disclaimer: If I owned GA, Mark and Addison would make out as often as Meredith and Derek. Obviously, I do not own Grey's.

Summary: A secret marriage, a tragedy, and a whole new set of interns. Can McCouple survive? MerDer, and Maddison, just because I can.

Setting: Slight future. Post-Addek divorce, Meredith and Derek rekindled their romance and six months later, got married. This is, they did this without anyone knowing except, of course, for those people that they told. duh. Soon after, Mark and Addison were married. Now, the interns are almost done with their residency and one of them has agreed to take on her own interns.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, Derek Shepherd pulled his wife into a dark on call room, simultaneously turning on the lights, locking the door, and pinning her against it with a kiss.

"I haven't seen you all day," he whined.

"I know," Meredith said, smiling at her husband, "but I'm very, very busy today."

"You have interns now. You're now supposed to be busy."

"I know" She paused as Derek's mouth moved from just above hers to that spot on her neck. "They're all too busy talking about you, Mark, and Addison to do any actual work."

"Really" mused Derek, making his way across her collarbone, his hands moving over her stomach.

"Yes. Apparently, you are just adorable. Oh, and Mark and Addison spend way too much time making out."

"Ah, Mark can't help himself. By the way, we're having dinner with them tomorrow."

"Okay. I have to go now."

"Don't leave now. We were just getting to the good part."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"This" Derek said as he scooped Meredith up and carried her to the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Meredith stood in front of her interns. "Alright, umm…Elise, you're with Dr. Sloane today."

"Which one?"

"Addison. She has a transfer coming in. Dr. Brown, you'll be with Chief Burke and Dr. Yang. If they start bickering, don't be alarmed. They're in love. Dr. Casley, you'll be in the pit and Dr. Summers…" she trailed off to silence.

"Dr. Grey? Are you okay?" Alexis looked worried. Meredith shook her head. "What? Oh, I'm fine. Dr. Summers, you'll be with Dr. Shepherd and me." Three of the interns ran off, leaving only Meredith and Alexis, who sped up to where Meredith was waiting.

"So, what are we doing today?" Alexis inquired as the pair walked briskly down the halls and into a small room.

"Mr. Pieper was admitted last night with irregular breathing. When nothing was wrong with his lungs, we found out that there is a tumor on his medulla oblongata. He's been drugged and intubated, but the tumor has to come out."

"Wow" Alexis said, obviously impressed. Behind them, Derek walked in.

"Ahh, good morning, Dr. Summers, Dr. She-…Grey," he said cheerfully, catching himself just in time.

Meredith just glared at him. "Dr. Shepherd" she said curtly. Luckily, Alexis didn't seem to have noticed. Derek smiled and turned to her. "Dr. Summers, he needs a CT."

"I'm on it," Alexis said hastily as she wheeled the bed out, leaving Meredith and Derek in the room.

"Derek!" Meredith scolded.

"What? You let me call you Dr. Shepherd last night," he teased, reaching out and taking her hand. Meredith could feel herself giving in to his grin. "You know what?" he continued. "I was starting to dislike pretending we're 'just friends', but it's starting to get fun again. Really, your interns are amusing. Dr. Casley, or Becca, as I'm supposed to call her, has already asked me out and touched my hair. Although, if Mitchell Brown stares at you or Addison one more time, I may have to kill him with my bare hands."

"Please don't. It would put me in the awkward position of having to explain to the board why the Head of Neurosurgery had killed my surgical intern."

"I make no promises"

"Even so, I should get going. I'm helping Dr. Bailey today. Page me when you get those CT results, okay?"

"Yes, Dr. Grey" Derek said in a mock serious tone, letting go of her hand. And then she was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Meredith found Bailey, she was elbow deep in intestine goop in the middle of OR three.

"Hi, Dr. Bailey. Sorry I'm late."

"Oh, you're not late. You're just in time to help me dig through this woman's small intestine."

"And what exactly are we looking for?"

"A ball. A one-inch rubber superball, to be exact."

"She swallowed a superball?"

"Yep. Trying to set a world record. She had fourteen in her mouth and as she was, um, removing them, she swallowed one"

"Ugh."

"Ugh is right. So I guess I should ask you how things are with McDreamy. You two still pretending you're not all gushy with love?"

"Yep. No one knows. I mean, you know. And Burke. And Cristina and Izzie and Alex and George and Callie and Webber. And, of course, Mark and Addison. But other than that, no one knows."

"Grey, you just listed everyone in the surgical wing except the nurses and interns."

"Exactly. You can see what's happened to Mark and Addison. They can't do anything without everyone knowing."

"They're not exactly working hard to keep down gossip. I swear, if I catch them in one more corner…"

"True, but they like the attention. At least, Mark does. But I don't think I could deal with all that."

"Well, you-" Bailey stopped suddenly. "I've got it. Alright, Grey, let's get this thing out of her. Scalpel."

xxxxxxx

Okay. That's it for now. Let's see, what will happen in the next chapter…Cristina and the other residents make some interesting bets, and a new intern joins Meredith's team. Um, reviews make me type faster. That's all I'm saying.


	4. Chapter 3

**Crash**

Author: x3Lizinthecity

Disclaimer: If I owned GA, Mark and Addison would make out as often as Meredith and Derek. Obviously, I do not own Grey's.

Summary: A secret marriage, a tragedy, and a whole new set of interns. Can McCouple survive? MerDer, and Maddison, just because I can.

Setting: Slight future. Post-Addek divorce, Meredith and Derek rekindled their romance and six months later, got married. This is, they did this without anyone knowing except, of course, for those people that they told. duh. Soon after, Mark and Addison were married. Now, the interns are almost done with their residency and one of them has agreed to take on her own interns.

* * *

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Izzie asked as she dug through her salad.

"Probably Shepherd," Alex suggested. Cristina groaned.

"God, why does everyone feel the need to talk about McDreamy?"

"I think it's the hair," George said offhand.

"Meredith, why don't your interns ever talk about Burke, anyway? Why only Shepherd?"

"And Sloan" Alex interjected.

"Actually, they talked about Burke at first" said Meredith.

"They did?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah, and then they met Cristina. I think they're scared."

Cristina shrugged. "Good. I'm their boss. At least, you are. And since you're the only one that agreed to take interns, I consider them partly mine."

"Oh, really?"

"Hey!" George cut in. "If Cristina gets part of your interns, I want my fair share."

"Uh, yeah. Me, too" said Alex.

"Seriously? I want in." Izzie said excitedly.

"Guys!" Meredith hissed, so that no one not at the table could hear her. "They are my interns. Now, I have to make sure they save some lives, that is, if they're not too busy sitting at a cafeteria table, staring at my husband, his ex-wife, and his best friend-slash-ex-wife's-ex-dirty-mistress-turned-husband. Thank you!" With that, she picked up her tray and marched over to the table where Elise, Mitchell, and Becca were sitting. She said something and the three interns quickly got up and exited different directions, Becca marching right past the table where Izzie, George, Alex, and Cristina sat laughing.

"Ten bucks say the interns know about the Drs. McDreamy within a month," Alex announced.

Izzie shrugged. "Twenty says they'll know in ten days."

Cristina just laughed. "Forty says they know by the end of the week. And in case you hadn't noticed, Evil Spawn, it's Wednesday."

"You're on." Alex smirked as the pair shook hands, and the four residents settled back into their seats.

* * *

At the sound of her pager, Elise went running to Meredith, who turned and greeted the young intern.

"Elise, hi. How are Doctor Burke and Doctor Yang?"

"Frightening. Anyway, I need a new assignment. Patient died twenty minutes ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. This-" she gestured to the tall, dark haired man beside her "-is Doctor Travis Jones. He's transferring from a hospital in Oregon. I trust you'll be able to tell him everything he'll need to know."

"Of course!" A loud beeping was heard and Meredith looked down at her pager. "It's Doctor Shepherd. Alexis got the CT. I have to go."

In the small room, Meredith found Derek and Alexis looking at CT scans. "Oh, my God" she heard Alexis whisper.

"What is it?"

Realizing she was there, Derek turned around and pointed to the screen. "Look at this. The tumor is huge. We have to get in there now. Dr. Summers, get him out of there, book an OR, and scrub in. If we don't fix this soon, he'll stop breathing."

Alexis rushed out and Meredith turned to Derek. "We should probably tell Mark and Addison that we're going to be late to dinner."

* * *

Up in the NICU, Addison's pager went off.

"What is it?" asked Becca excitedly. "A new patient?"

"Nope. It's Dr. Shepherd. She just needed to tell me something."

"She? You mean he."

"What? Of course, yes, he, Dr. Shepherd" Addison said quickly, realizing her mistake. "Now, Dr. Casley, let's let this woman know that her son is going to be fine."

* * *

Elise had been rambling for a half hour before Travis cut in. "Um, so far you've shown me the Ors, the pit, the ICU, my pager, the cafeteria, the best coffee cart, the fastest elevators, and the nicest bathrooms. Can we just skip the rest and go right to the people whose names I'll be expected to know?"

"Right," Elise said, embarrassed. "Let's start at the bottom. Dr. Grey has five interns: you, me, Becca Casley, Alexis Summers, and Mitchell Brown. Then, there are the residents. Dr. Grey is neuro, Izzie Duquette and Alex Karev are neonatal, and George O'Malley and Cristina Yang are cardio. Now, the attendings are easier to remember if you know how they're connected to everyone else. Callie Torres, ortho, is married to Dr. O'Malley. Dr. Burke is the Chief of Surgery, and he and Dr. Yang are practically married, but whatever. Dr. Webber used to be chief, but now he's just an attending. Miranda Bailey, AKA the Nazi, was Grey's resident. Don't mess with her. Mark Sloan is plastics, and you'll know him by how insanely hot he is. Too bad he's married to Addison Montgomery-Sloane, neonatal. They tend to make out in corners a lot. Not that I can blame them. Anyway, Dr. Montgomery-Sloan used to be married to Derek Shepherd, neuro. He's hot, too, but in a more gorgeous way, as opposed to Dr. Sloan's dead sexiness. I think Grey, Shepherd, Karev, Duquette, and Webber are the only ones not involved with someone in the hospital. Actually, I think Dr. Karev is dating a nurse. Also, Dr. Duquette's husband used to be a long-term heart patient here, so that just leaves Webber, Grey, and Shepherd. So, that's it. Seattle Grace in a nutshell."

"Wow." said Travis, still ingesting the information. "How do you know all that?"

"I listen. Oh, and one of the nurses has a blog."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Come on, let's go down to the pit and I'll introduce you to Mitchell. He'll be happy to have another guy around."

* * *

**Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Crash**

Author: x3Lizinthecity

Disclaimer: If I owned GA, Mark and Addison would make out as often as Meredith and Derek. Obviously, I do not own Grey's.

Summary: A secret marriage, a tragedy, and a whole new set of interns. Can McCouple survive? MerDer, and Maddison, just because I can.

Setting: Slight future. Post-Addek divorce, Meredith and Derek rekindled their romance and six months later, got married. This is, they did this without anyone knowing except, of course, for those people that they told. duh. Soon after, Mark and Addison were married. Now, the interns are almost done with their residency and one of them has agreed to take on her own interns.

AN: Sorry about the long wait. I've always got about six chapters written past what I've posted, but it takes a while for me to actually get around to typing then up and editing them. So here's chapter four. Thanks for your response to my last "chapter". You guys rock.

* * *

That night, Mark and Addison pulled up to the restaurant.

"When are Der and Meredith getting here?" Mark asked as he stepped out of the sleek silver car.

"Meredith said seven."

"What time is it now?"

"It's six-forty."

"Addie," Mark whined, crossing the parking lot. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer as they neared the building. "We're too early. I'm bored already."

"I'm sure you'll find some way to amuse yourself," Addison shrugged, rearranging her perfectly coordinated outfit.

Mark smirked. "I'm sure I will." He flipped her around and lightly pinned her against a wall, covering her body with his own.

"Mark!" she protested loudly, grinning.

"Addison" Mark mocked, leaning to kiss her neck. Addison let out a small moan. Mark smiled against her skin and murmured "Let's be early to everything."

When Meredith and Derek walked up fifteen minutes later, they found Mark and Addison still fused together. Up against the wall, Addison's hands had made their way under Mark's jacket and shirt. Mark had one arm around her waist and the other on her thigh, beneath her skirt.

"Well," Meredith said dryly. "I do believe our dinner dates here have found a way to keep warm." Derek laughed loudly and Mark and Addison hastily pulled apart. Ten minutes later, inside and seated at a large table, Derek was still chuckling.

"Oh, come on," Addison decried. "I'm sure the two of you just had sex in an on call room."

Meredith shrugged. "Even so. Is that how Bailey keeps finding you?"

"Generally, yes. Why?" Mark asked.

""Because she said something today about catching the two of you in corners."

Addison sighed. "Can we please talk about something new?"

"Yes" Mark added. "Like food. Eating."

"Fine"

Drinks, dinner, and a dessert later, Meredith excused herself, and Addison stood up quickly to go with her. As soon as the pair entered the bathroom, Addison cornered Meredith.

"Meredith" she said sternly.

Meredith looked confused. "Yes?"

"You know what profession I'm in, correct?"

"Yes."

"So, I see hundreds of pregnant women a year, in various stages of pregnancy."

"Yes, you do…"

"I would consider myself relatively knowledgeable when it comes to signs of pregnancy."

Meredith just nodded agreeably.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" asked Addison innocently.

Meredith smiled sheepishly. "I'm pregnant." Addison pulled her into a quick hug.

"How long have you known?"

"About five days. How long have you known?"

"About two."

"Wow."

"So, you obviously haven't told Derek."

"Not yet. I'm waiting for the right time. The perfect time."

"Well, don't wait too long."

"I won't. Now, if you don't mind, I really do have to use the bathroom."

"Oh, right." Addison stepped aside to let the other woman pass, smiling to herself.

* * *

So, this was supposed to be up last night, but then I was kicked off the computer. Anyway, next chapter is a big one. So far, everything has been happy and fluffy for everyone. Not for long, though. I can promise you that.

Review, please. I love to hear what you think about characters//storylines either in my story or in the show!


	6. Chapter 5

**Crash**

Author: x3Lizinthecity

Disclaimer: If I owned GA, Mark and Addison would make out as often as Meredith and Derek. Obviously, I do not own Grey's.

Summary: A secret marriage, a tragedy, and a whole new set of interns. Can McCouple survive? MerDer, and Maddison, just because I can.

Setting: Slight future. Post-Addek divorce, Meredith and Derek rekindled their romance and six months later, got married. This is, they did this without anyone knowing except, of course, for those people that they told. duh. Soon after, Mark and Addison were married. Now, the interns are almost done with their residency and one of them has agreed to take on her own interns.

AN: I have officially finished writing this story. Most of it has been written for at least two weeks, so any similarities from now on between the show and my story are purely coincidental. That's not to say that I'm done with this fic. So far, the way I'm splitting this up, there will be about fifteen chapters. It may change as I post it.

On another note, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed the first chapters of this story. You guys make my day. And if you're reading this and not reviewing, please review. It makes my day, and I love to know what you guys think.

* * *

The next day, Meredith and Burke were checking of a post-op patient that hadn't woken up yet.

"What, Grey, no intern today?" Burke asked form his side of the patient's bed.

"Nope. They've all been pawned off on someone else. Or, in Travis Jones's case, the pit." Meredith paused for a second, closed her eyes, and shook her head gently.

"You okay, Grey?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little light-headed there. I'm fine, really." But five minutes later, it happened again.

"You should sit down."

"I'm fine" Meredith insisted, and then Burke watched in slow motion as she closed her eyes and fell to the ground, disappearing behind the bed with a crash.

"Damn" he muttered. Dropping his clipboard, he ran to the other side of the bed, checked that no bones had broken, and carefully lifted her up. Once he was sure no one was watching, her rushed her to and empty room and carefully set her down on the bed. The door behind him opened, and Travis walked in.

"Dr. Burke." Burke turned, noticing the young intern. "What happened?"

"She collapsed. She might have hit her head on the way down. She's going to need tests."

"I can take her to CT."

"No. She will be my patient. No one can know about this, not until we know what caused it. Your job, Dr. Jones, is to stand outside that door and make sure no one comes in. Understand? No one. Not an attending, not a resident, not an intern, not a nurse. No one walks into this room."

"Yes, sir"

Burke exhaled heavily. "If anything happens, page me. If anyone gives you any trouble, tell them to talk to me."

"Alright. No one in."

"Unless a family member shows up, but I highly doubt that." Burke disappeared, leaving Travis to guard the door. Bailey was the first to come by. She walked by Travis at first, and then backed up to look at him again.

"Are you Dr. Jones?"

"Yes" he said, obviously nervous under the gaze of the short, stout woman.

"Where's Grey?"

"I- don't know." Travis stuttered, avoiding her gaze.

She studied his face. "You're a bad liar. But that doesn't matter. I have to go, anyway." she shook her head and strode away. Soon after, Burke came around the corner, slipped into Meredith's room, and reappeared fifteen minutes later, motioning Travis into the room.

"Okay, I've ruled out heart problems and organ failure. I'm going to need another set of hands, though. I can't do this alone, and you've got to watch the door."

"It could be neuro. Do you want me to page Shepherd for a consult?"

"No," Burke said forcefully. "Whatever you do, do not page Shepherd." He thought for a moment. "Page Addison Sloane."

"Sloane? Why?"

"Because she knows Dr. Grey. Just do it, Jones. I'm taking her for a CT." AS Burke turned, Travis caught a glimpse of the emotion running across the attending's face.

Fear.

* * *

I know it was a little short, but it needed to be. I love this chapter. At least, I loved it in my head. Then I wrote it and it was kind of like...eh. Review, okay? Please and thank you. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Crash**

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and if I make any money off of this story, I promise I'll give it to Shonda.

Summary: A secret marriage, a tragedy, and a whole new set of interns. Can McCouple survive? MerDer, and Maddison, just because I can.

Setting: Slight future. Post-Addek divorce, Meredith and Derek rekindled their romance and six months later, got married. This is, they did this without anyone knowing except, of course, for those people that they told. duh. Soon after, Mark and Addison were married. Now, the interns are almost done with their residency and one of them has agreed to take on her own interns.

AN: Wow. The response to my last chapter was overwhelming. You guys are amazing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially those who gave me some constructive criticism. Reviews equal updates.

AN 2: Just as a side note, for the purpose of my story, the nurses, interns, etc. are dim and don't pick up on the MerDer. They're pretty much completely unaware. Watch for Nurse Debbie; she'll be back!

* * *

Due to his position, Burke was able to get Meredith to CT quickly as make sure that the doctor in charge would keep quiet, so soon after Addison got her page, she and Burke met in Meredith's room while Travis kept his post at the door. Sitting in adjacent chairs, the pair was speaking in hushed tones.

"I just…I don't know. It's not stress, it's not cardio…"

"Preston," Addison tried to cut in, but Burke continued.

"…it's not trauma, nothing showed up on the CT…

"Preston"

"…it's not shock…

Addison was getting impatient. "Burke!" she yelled, causing him to look up, startled.

"What?"

"She's pregnant."

Burke looked down as his hands, obviously thrown off, and then back at Addison. "Does Derek know?"

"No. Trust me; you would know if she'd told him."

"Well then…check her out."

* * *

In the corner of the cafeteria, Mark and Derek sat in front of their respective lunches. His food barely touched, Derek was immersed in his cell phone. Upset, he pulled it away from his ear and pressed a button. He looked over at Mark.

"Have you seen Meredith? I've been trying to call her, but she's not picking up, and I haven't seen her all day."

Mark swallowed a mouthful of chicken. "Hey, relax. She's probably busy." But Derek was already on his phone again, hoping that Meredith would pick up.

* * *

At the other end of the cafeteria, the interns sat together.

"Has anyone seen the new guy?" asked Elise. "I really wanted to introduce him to you guys."

"Haven't seen him. Not that I'd know what he looked like. I haven't seen Dr. Grey, though, so maybe she's showing him something." Alexis suggested before biting into her sandwich.

Elise frowned. "Maybe"

* * *

"It's a tumor" Addison announced. Burke strode across the room to stand next to her as she continued. "Think about it. We've ruled out everything else, and this would explain the loss of flow to the brain. There's a tumor on her spinal cord, up near her neck, and a basic CT wouldn't have shown it."

"We should get a more extensive CT, then."

Addison sighed and took Meredith's hand. "We can't. We've already wasted too much time, and if I'm right, which I'm pretty sure I am, she didn't have much time to begin with. If we wait much longer, she could end up paralyzed or dead."

"I'll page Dr. Ward for the surgery. Dr. Jones," he called to Travis at the door, "let OR two know we're coming." Travis nodded and hurried off.

"Preston." Addison spoke softly. "Who's going to tell Derek?"

* * *

When Addison found Derek, he was pacing in an on-call room, his phone glued to his ear. He hung up when he heard Addison enter.

"Derek, I need to talk to you."

"Have you seen Meredith? Because I haven't talked to her since yesterday, and she's not answering her pager or her phone. And I realize what a stalker I sound like, but Meredith and I never go this long without checking in, never."

"Derek, I've got Meredith."

Derek stopped pacing and sat heavily on the bed. Smoothing out her skirt, Addison sat next to him.

"She's with Burke. She collapsed this morning, and we're pretty sure that she's got a tumor compressing her upper spine. Dr. Ward is going to remove the tumor soon, but you can see her first." As she spoke, all the color drained from Derek's face. He allowed Addison to pull him up and lead him to Meredith's room. They paused at the door."

"Derek, you can see her, but only for a moment. She's scheduled for a surgery with Dr. Ward." Derek started to protest but Addison cut him off. "No, you cannot operate on her. You are way too involved and you know it. However, you and a select group of others can watch from the gallery. Dr. Jones knows who. She doesn't need an audience, and neither do you."

Derek nodded and Addison opened the door, stepping aside to let him in.

* * *

I actually kind of like this chapter. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon. However, as I currently hate what I have written, it may be a while, but not as long as it took me to get this one up. Sorry about that, guys. On another note, everything medicine related in this chapter was made up. I apologize for how incorrect and unbelievable it may be. Also, look for my next story, tentatively titled 'Miracle'. I love the beginning chapters so far.

Please review and make me very, very happy


	8. Chapter 7

**Crash**

Author: x3Lizinthecity

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and if I make any money off of this story, I promise I'll give it to Shonda.

Summary: A secret marriage, a tragedy, and a whole new set of interns. Can McCouple survive? MerDer, and Maddison, just because I can.

Setting: Slight future. Post-Addek divorce, Meredith and Derek rekindled their romance and six months later, got married. This is, they did this without anyone knowing except, of course, for those people that they told. duh. Soon after, Mark and Addison were married. Now, the interns are almost done with their residency and one of them has agreed to take on her own interns.

AN: I love you guys. Seriously. You make my days better. In fact, I'm home from school today because I basically broke down from mental and physical exhaustion and started crying uncontrollably, but then I got home and took a nap. So then I go to check my email and what do I find? More reviews for the last couple of days! Made my day. Really. So please, keep reviewing!

* * *

Derek Shepherd was used to hospitals.

As a neurosurgeon, he spent every day in patient rooms with patients, in varying states of consciousness, hooked up to various machines. By now, it didn't even faze him. He was a doctor, a professional. Derek Shepherd was used to hospitals. But nothing could prepare him for the sight of the person he loved most lying in that hospital bed, minimally conscious and hooked up to those machines. Suddenly, the beeping sounded harsh and mocking instead of steady and rhythmic. Meredith's face was pale and her breathing ragged. Derek reached out and took her fragile hand in his nervous one, not getting the reaction he had wished for.

Yes, Derek Shepherd was used to hospitals. But he was most definitely not used to this.

"Meredith," he whispered. "This is a joke, right?" His voice grew stronger as he spoke. "This is a joke, some big joke that you and Addie and Burke are playing on me. Very funny, you can wake up now."

When Meredith didn't wake up, Derek shook her hand. "This has to be a joke, because it can't be real. It's too fast, it's too…yesterday, I was sitting, pretending not to be watching you eat lunch with your friends, and now you're here. This can't be real." A soft knock came from the door, Addison's way of giving him a moment's notice.

"Just, don't die, alright? I hear family members tell patients that all the time, and I never fully understood why until now. It's all I can say. It's…it's all I can do. So, don't die. I love you, Meredith." Giving her hand one more squeeze, Derek slowly stood up and left the room. Addison signaled to the waiting doctor, who rushed in to wheel Meredith to surgery. Still dazed, Derek walked to the nearest chair and sat down hard. Seeing him, Burke came and sat beside him.

"Why didn't you page me?" Derek's voice was harsh and cold in the stillness between the two men.

"I didn't want you to worry until I knew exactly what was happening."

Derek turned to face the other man, his eyes fiery. "You had no right to keep this from me."

"If I had paged you, you would have rushed over here and caused a scene, demanding to know what was going on. I didn't think she needed the attention."

"Oh, you thought it would be better for me to worry all day about where Meredith was, only to find out that she has a tumor and will be going into surgery in ten minutes? I should have known as soon as it happened. I should have been here. I should have been involved all along."

"Derek," Burke said forcefully, "I am sorry. But she is my colleague, she is Cristina's best friend, and you're…I was frightened. I didn't know what was going on or who to tell. I was frightened and nervous, and I did what I thought was best and it was wrong. I am sorry."

There was a pause and then Derek nodded a sign of forgiveness. Burke exhaled and pushed himself out of his chair. "Let's go. Addison should have to gallery open now."

* * *

Burke was right. They got past Dr. Jones to find the gallery almost full. Dr. Webber, Bailey, and Cristina sat in the back, directly behind Callie, George, Alex, and Izzie. In the very front were Mark and Addison, who motioned for Derek to sit on her other side. Burke slipped into the back next to Cristina. George coughed nervously and cleared his throat.

"Um, guys? I know this is a bad time, but if we're all up here, who's going to run the surgical floor?"

Everyone shifted uneasily. "I'll go," Callie volunteered. She let go of George's hand and left, followed by Dr. Webber, who paused at the door before leaving.

"I'll want an update every hour."

Down in the gallery, Dr. Ward began the surgery, and everyone settled in for a long wait, and six hours later, they were still there, although the group had shrunk. Both George and Alex had been paged, and Bailey, sick of watching, had gone down to scrub in.

* * *

On the surgical floor, the interns were getting restless. Becca and Alexis were sitting side by side on a bench near a nurse's station. Mitchell and Elise were across from them on a gurney, propped up against each other's backs. Alexis groaned and lay her head on Becca's shoulder.

"Where is our resident?"

Elise shrugged, playing with the rings on her right hand. Alexis continued. "Everyone hot, scary, or otherwise interesting is missing, including Elise's mysterious 'new guy'."

Becca growled and threw herself onto the gurney next to Elise. "Forget the new guy," she cried, "I need a surgery! Dr. Webber doesn't need an intern. I couldn't get in on the O'Malley surgery. OR 3 is randomly closed. And the last time I tried to work for Dr. Karev, a freaking baby peed on me!"

Alexis chuckled and stretched out on the bench she now had to herself. Mitchell laughed, Becca smiled in spite of herself, and soon the small hallway was filled with laughter.

At the same time, the OR where Meredith lay on the table was filled with a flatline.

* * *

Yeah, that's all you get. I figure now that I've had my freakout, I'll be less stressed and will therefore update more often. At least, I'll try. And if you haven't already checked out my other fic, Miracle, please do so. That should be updated within the next few days.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

**Crash**

Author: x3Lizinthecity

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and if I make any money off of this story, I promise I'll give it to Shonda.

Summary: A secret marriage, a tragedy, and a whole new set of interns. Can McCouple survive? MerDer, and Maddison, just because I can.

Setting: Slight future. Post-Addek divorce, Meredith and Derek rekindled their romance and six months later, got married. This is, they did this without anyone knowing except, of course, for those people that they told. duh. Soon after, Mark and Addison were married. Now, the interns are almost done with their residency and one of them has agreed to take on her own interns.

AN: Okay, so I was going to wait until I got two more reviews, aka fifteen for the last chapter. But then I realized that if I didn't update today, I wouldn't until Sunday or so. So instead of studying for finals, I'm updating. In exchange, I would love to get some reviews

* * *

"No." Izzie's hands flew to her mouth, fists clenched tight. Cristina's hand found its way to Burke's and clung tightly, though neither of them could pull their eyes away from Meredith.

"Charge to 200."

No change.

Bailey rushed over and leaned in so only Meredith could hear her. "Nuh-uh" she muttered. "No way. You do not get to leave like this, Grey. You do not get to die. I don't care how sick and tired you are. You need to fight this. Got it?"

Up in the gallery, Addison was quietly sobbing into Mark's neck, his arms around her waist. He looked like he was going to pass out. Derek, however, was on his knees, fists against the glass; as if the sound of the flat line had knocked him off his feet. He wasn't moving. He wasn't crying. He was just breathing, staring at the floor.

"Charge to 300."

No change.

Bailey's voice grew more urgent. "Meredith, you have worked too hard to die now. This hospital needs you. George and Izzie need you to keep them standing. Cristina needs you to keep from killing everyone. Mark and Addison? They need you to keep them hopeful. And Grey, Shepherd may be damn stupid, but he loves you. I don't think that man could make it through the day if you died."

"Charge to 360."

"So, you can't die. Okay? Not here, not now, and not for a very long time. So, go on, live!" And with a shock, the beeping and Meredith returned, causing Bailey to exhale shakily. "Good girl."

By now, Izzie was so happy; she was bawling and hugging Cristina, who was letting her. Burke was smiling. Mark let Addison up, and the pair turned to Derek.

But he was gone.

* * *

Addison stood up quickly. "I'll find him."

"Addison" Mark started, but she cut him off forcefully.

"He thinks his wife is dead, Mark. I have to get him."

Mark nodded. "I'll watch Grey." In a flash of Louis Vuitton, she was gone, her Manolo Blahniks clacking quickly down the hallway.

Addison tore through the hospital, searching, but Derek was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in his office, he wasn't in an on-call room, and he wasn't at a nurse's station. Hell, she even checked the men's bathrooms, frightening many innocent men in the process.

* * *

It was half past midnight, and all across the hospital, things were frozen. The nurses quietly checked on patients. Dr. Webber was sitting in an empty ER. All four of Meredith's interns lie asleep, in various positions, on three separate gurneys. But if one traveled to the gallery above OR 3, one would find one chief of surgery, three attendings, and four residents that were all very much awake. Because Dr. Ward had just made the announcement they had all been waiting for.

"I'm done. Let's close her up."

So the eight doctors rejoiced, laughing and talking. But two were still missing. So at 1:00 AM, Mark called his wife.

"Mark?" she picked up.

"Addie, have you found him yet?"

"No. He's not at their house. He's not at Joe's. He's not at our penthouse. He's not with the damn ferry boats. He's just missing."

"Addison, go home. Get some sleep. We can't see Meredith until she wakes up, so we might as well sleep before pre-rounds. There's nothing we can do now."

"I'll sleep, but I'm sleeping at the hospital, in an on-call room."

"Fine, I'll go find some resident to kick out of a good one."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

I kind of hate this chapter. I rewrote it about 2347898 times, but it still doesn't feel right to me. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and please, continue doing so. Because when I get a lot of reviews in one day, I'm filled with a sudden urge ot update... Miracle should be updated soon. I'm going to say this weekend, just to give myself a little bit of time. It might be before that. And as for this, I hopefully have chapter nine up within a week. That's my goal. Review, and encourage me! 


	10. Chapter 9

**Crash**

Author: x3Lizinthecity

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and if I make any money off of this story, I promise I'll give it to Shonda.

Summary: A secret marriage, a tragedy, and a whole new set of interns. Can McCouple survive? MerDer, and Maddison, just because I can.

Setting: Slight future. Post-Addek divorce, Meredith and Derek rekindled their romance and six months later, got married. This is, they did this without anyone knowing except, of course, for those people that they told. duh. Soon after, Mark and Addison were married. Now, the interns are almost done with their residency and one of them has agreed to take on her own interns.

AN: Here I am, updating. Yay me! Okay, so who doesn't love spring break? Anyway, it is now 10:24 at night, and my goal is to have this up before I go to bed. Let's see how that works out…

* * *

George, Izzie, Alex, and Cristina took turns checking on Meredith every hour until finally, it was 5:00 AM, and Burke was standing at the head of the large group outside of Meredith's room. Nary a sound was made as everyone waited for Burke to speak, as if he alone knew a vital piece of information, which, in a way, he did.

"She is stable," he announced, "but not yet awake. I suggest you all go about your business. I don't want anyone in that room until I give word. All right?" A grumble of consent ran among them. "O'Malley?"

"Yes, sir?" George stepped forward.

"Find the rest of Grey's interns. Try to find them assignments, and let them know what's going on. Jones, you stay here and don't let anyone through that door. On second thought," Burke paused, "you can let legitimate family members in, if one happens to show up." He caught Addison's eye and she smiled, understanding who he was talking about. With that, George sped off and the rest of the group spread out to their daily tasks.

"Addison." Burke grabbed her arm and both Mark and Addison turned towards him.

"Have you found Derek?" he asked quietly.

"No. His phone's off, and he's nowhere to be seen. Not that I can blame him."

"If I thought Cristina was dead, I would try to stop thinking altogether. Derek fishes, does he not?"

"Of course!" Addison shook her head in disbelief. "I forgot he still had that trailer. He's there; I know he is."

"I'll go" Mark volunteered. "I should go."

Addison and Burke both agreed, and Mark grabbed his keys and left while the other two joined the ranks of uneasy doctors across the hospital.

* * *

In a small stairwell, Becca, Elise, Alexis, and Mitchell sat, dazed, as George finished explaining the situation.

"…asleep. You can't see her, but we wanted to let you know what was going on. So, you guys have things to do, and I'm just going to leave now. Okay." He turned to leave but was stopped by the sound of a voice.

"What, so we're just supposed to go back to work like nothing's wrong?" Becca inquired.

"Obviously this is a difficult situation, and we're handling it the best we can."

"You're handling it? What, we don't deserve to be involved? We're doctors, too!" Alexis pulled at Becca's hand to try and get her to calm down.

"Look!" George yelled, breaking his calm manner. "I am just as confused and upset as you are, except more so, because this isn't just my colleague we're talking about! This is Meredith, one of my best friends. Everyone is under a lot of stress right now, so if you could just be quiet and let us deal with this one, that would be very, very helpful. Thank you!" He stormed out, letting the door slam shut behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mark was driving his $40,000 car down the muddy path to the empty trailed. Derek's car, parked haphazardly, was indeed there, which was a good sign. Mark wandered across the land until he found the other man standing knee deep in water, fishing pole in hand.

"Derek," he started.

"Don't." Derek's voice was quiet.

Mark tried again. "Derek, Meredith-"

"Don't talk to me about Meredith. I can't talk about Meredith right now. She's gone. She's gone, and I don't know how I feel. Tell me how to feel, because right now, I don't feel anything. Either tell me how to feel, or just leave me alone."

Mark paused to take in the sight of his best friend, staring at the cold blue waves, his voice empty of emotion, before remembering why he had come.

"Damnit, Derek, she's not dead."

"What?" Derek's head snapped towards the other man.

"She pulled through. She's okay. Well, she hasn't woken up yet, but she's alive. She's alive."

But Derek had already dropped his pole and taken off for his car, jumping in and speeding off. Once in his own car, Mark pulled out his phone.

"Addison?"

"Mark. Did you find Derek?"

"Yeah, he's on his way over. How's Meredith?"

"I don't know. All the insolent intern at her door would tell me was that she hasn't woken up yet."

"Damn."

* * *

Up in the NICU, Alex and Izzie were taking care of a patient, a two-day-old baby born six weeks premature that was getting worse by the hour. Alex was writing on her chart as Izzie sat on a stool, intent watching the little girl's chest move up and down irregularly.

"Emily," she announced, "definitely an Emily. Don't you think she's an Emily?"

"Izzie," Alex said softly. "Don't name her, please."

"Why not? She is a fighter. She may have a crappy life at the moment, but she is a fighter, and she is going to be fine."

"Alex sighed. "Iz, she may not make it."

"Seriously?" she asked, her voice intense. "Why would you say that? Of course she is going to make it, Alex. She is going to be fine. She is going to live, and everything will go back to normal. Okay?"

It took Alex a moment to realize that they weren't talking about the baby anymore. He reached out and squeezed Izzie's arm reassuringly before going back to his chart.

"Emily," he said, "definitely an Emily."

* * *

Okay, I admit it. I love this chapter. Please, please review! 


	11. Chapter 10

**Crash**

Author: x3Lizinthecity

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and if I make any money off of this story, I promise I'll give it to Shonda.

Summary: A secret marriage, a tragedy, and a whole new set of interns. Can McCouple survive? MerDer, and Maddison, just because I can.

Setting: Slight future. Post-Addek divorce, Meredith and Derek rekindled their romance and six months later, got married. This is, they did this without anyone knowing except, of course, for those people that they told. duh. Soon after, Mark and Addison were married. Now, the interns are almost done with their residency and one of them has agreed to take on her own interns

AN: So, it's been a week. Sorry about that. Let's keep up the reviews, though! This chapter is a little bit longer, and frankly, I like this chapter. It took me a while, but I got it to a place where it fits to my liking. I hope you guys agree!

* * *

_It was nice, wherever she was, very calm, and very peaceful. No nagging pain at the back of her skull. No whiny interns. No secrets. It was just nice, except, of course, for the fact that she was alone._

_"Derek?" she called. "Cristina? George?"_

_But no one came. Suddenly, the silence wasn't so nice anymore. It was frightening, actually._

_"Izzie? Addison? Alex? Mark? Bailey?"_

_No one was coming. And Meredith wanted nothing more than to wake up now. Because this had to be a dream, right? She wasn't dead, but she wasn't awake. She cried out Derek's name once more and desperately began to fight her way back to life._

* * *

Outside her door, Derek had run up just in time to hear her frantic call. He went to open the door, but was blocked by a young doctor. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go in there."

Derek glared at him and spoke menacingly. "Get out of my way."

"I'm sorry, Doctor…Shepherd, but I just can't do that," the young man replied, straining to read Derek's ID tag. Derek brushed him off.

"Whoever you are, get out of my way, now."

At her station, Nurse Debbie was listening intently, while simultaneously recording the episode on her blog. _Dr. Shepherd seems to be yelling at that cute intern. Poor boy, he looks like he's about to faint._

"The name's Travis Jones. I'm Dr. Grey's intern, and Dr. Burke said specifically not to let anyone into her room. Now, I've already paged him to let him know that she's awake, but he specifically said that no one is to enter Dr. Grey's room unless a legitimate family member shows up."

"I am her family!" Derek shouted at the boy.

"What?"

"She's my wife! Did you not notice the wedding ring on the chain around her neck, or that her driver's license says Meredith Shepherd?"

Debbie shrieked excitedly and began to type even faster.

"I didn't check the ID; I knew her name, and Dr. Burke knew the rest."

"Let me in now, or I will break every bone in your body."

"Yes, sir, Dr. Shepherd." Travis quickly stepped aside and let Derek in, shutting the door quietly.

"Well," George muttered to Cristina from their spot across the room. "I think people are going to know." Cristina turned around. Every person there was staring at the door to Meredith's room, including Elise, Alexis, Mitchell, and Rebecca.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek had stridden across the room and snatched his wife up before he had even heard the door shut behind him. 

"Derek," Meredith whispered, blinking twice before closing her eyes against the light streaming in through her window. He hushed her as he wrapped his arms around her and settled into the small bed. A single tear rolled down his cheek, leaving a wet spot in her hair. "It's okay. I'm here."

"What happened?" she asked, opening her eyes and tucking her head onto Derek's shoulder.

"You…you had a tumor. You collapsed in front of Burke, but he took care of you, and Dr. Ward removed the tumor. You're alright now," he said, his voice cracking. "God, Mer, why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'By the way, I'm tired and my neck hurts?' I'm a surgical resident. I'm supposed to be tired, and my neck is supposed to hurt."

"Next time, tell me. Even if it's nothing, I want to know."

Meredith smiled. "Okay, I'll tell you."

"Good," he smiled back as more tears made their way down his face. "I thought I'd lost you" he whispered.

"You weren't there," she said quietly. "I woke up, and you weren't there. I was so scared."

"I'm here now, and I'm always going to be, I promise. You won't ever be alone again."

They cried together then, holding each other until they could no longer tell whose tears were whose on their cheeks, and eventually, each of them slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Derek awoke some time later to find Burke at the door. 

"I got my page, but when I arrived, Dr. Jones informed me that you were in here, so I figured I'd give the two of you some time. I'm glad to see you made it back."

Derek exhaled heavily. "I never should have left."

"Well, you're here now, and that's what counts. Beside, you had a good reason to leave. Anyway, I'll come back to check up on her later. I trust she's okay?"

"Yeah, her stats are normal, no sign of infection, and she's obviously coherent. Everything seems fine."

"I'll tell the others they can see her this afternoon, after I've examined her." He smiled broadly at the pair before leaving as quickly as he had arrived.

* * *

Upon hearing that their friend is awake, the multitude of doctors descend upon Meredith's door, only to be informed that she awoke, was examined, and promptly fell back asleep. Then came the argument over who got to sit and wait with her, and who had to return to their regularly scheduled life. Accusations were made, fingers were pointed, and opinions were loudly announced. It was decided that there would be a rotating flow of doctors in and out of the room for set periods of time. 

In the end, thought, it was George that was sitting next to Meredith's bed, watching the news with the sound off. Seeing that she was awake, he immediately jumped up and hugged her.

"I love you," he said, straightening up. "Maybe not the way I used to, but I still love you, and I don't want you to die. I mean, obviously you're going to die eventually," he rambled, "because eventually we'll all die. Hopefully not all at the same time, because that would mean that there was some horrible accident, probably at the hospital. But, I mean, don't die now."

"I think I can do that" Meredith smiled.

"Okay. I'm going to go get Cristina now." He hugged her again and gave her one last look before hurrying out to look for the dark-haired woman.

* * *

Yay! She's okay. In the next chapter, Meredith talks to Cristina, Izzie, Alex, Mark, and possibly Addison. I know, a lot of people, but, hey, she's confined to a hospital bed. Pretty much all she can do is sleep and have visitors. Especially people that she likes, ones who could possibly fill in some blank spots in her mind. So, please, review! It motivates me. 


End file.
